


More Than A Hunch

by NegansOtherWife



Series: A Series of Colluded Events [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kinky, Outdoor Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: Before he know's it— Dwight's dealing with fatherhood, a spastic Negan, and a demanding girlfriend.A continuation of 'Just A Thought.'





	1. A Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Just like you guys asked, I'm so pleased to be continuing 'Just A Thought' and turning it into a series. Dwight needs love too.

I watch as Dwight paces in front of me angrily, he’s mad— more so irritated, and I have to admit that it's partially my fault.

“I’m going to be a father?” His voice has a hysterical edge to it, and I watch propped up on his bed, as he works it all out. “A father?” His voice cracks a little this time.

He needs time.

I get that.

Serves me right for dropping the bomb during sex, but that’s me— I get a little mouthy.

“It’s going to be a little girl.” I rub my flat belly, it's only been a few weeks but Doc says I’m progressing nicely.

He stops pacing to gaze at me as if I’m crazy. But am I really? He's the one butt naked and frantically running around the room. “How exactly do you know that?” He finally questions.

I shrug.

“It’s just a hunch.”


	2. A Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Gotta love that Vitamin D! :D

We decide not to tell anyone that I’m pregnant until I begin to show. That means— to Dwight’s greatest displeasure, I still go on runs.

I have a job to do after all.

I should mention— I’ve never been pregnant or around someone who has, so I’m flying completely blind here. That’s why when we break up in pairs, our assignment to scavenge through a deserted mall serval hours from camp— I take this as a wonderful opportunity.

Negan’s on this run to make sure that we collect everything of value, and in his words: “Don’t fuck up something so simple a gopher could do it.”

_Strange man._

But that means, I’m to be paired off with someone else since Dwight will otherwise be occupied. 

When Negan tells me that Gabriel and I, are to be on this run together, I can’t help but squeal in delight. Gabriel— a good friend, has always had my back. And just like that, another part of my plan falls into place.

We’re told to meet back in an hour.

“Hola, chica,” I nod at Gabriel’s greeting, and together we carefully make our way to the small pharmacy on the second floor.

Gabriel quickly declares that there’s nothing of value here, but out of the corner of my eye I spot the woman’s wellness aisle, and tell him to move on without me. I’ll catch up with him later. He hesitates only for a moment, before telling me to check in on the receiver in the next twenty minutes or so.

My hunch is a success, and I find exactly what I’m looking for in the pharmacy— prenatal vitamins. There’s a multitude of brands, and I shove them all into my bag before deciding to retrace my steps and check out the children's' clothing store I’d noticed on my way to the pharmacy.

Old Navy Kids is cute and surprisingly unscathed. 

Surpassing the boy’s section I make my way over to the little girls side. It’s disgustingly adorned in faded shades of pink… and I love it. The store is a little scarce, but from a quick scan I know I’ll come out with a good haul. There’s even a maternity section. Minutes go by, and I lose my self in a whirl of baby clothes and teething toys.

“I knew I’d find you in here… eventually.” It’s Dwight, and he’s currently making his way over to me cautious and slow, like a bull in a china shop. 

He still needs time.

I’ll give him that.

There’s a million things I want to say, but instead I choose to comment on the pink onesie I’ve stumbled upon in a multitude of sizes. 

“It’s cute,” He comments, coming to lean up against one of the clothing racks. As an after thought he adds, “What if it’s a boy?”

“It’s not,” I stress the words, but there’s still doubt on his face, and for now I leave it. “How’s _your_ day been going so far, honey?” I question, there may have been some sarcasm carefully placed in-between my words. 

“Nell.”

“Wha—”

"It was my mothers name, if its— if the baby is a girl. I’d like to name her after my mother.”

I step forward, leaning in to kiss the scarred side of his face, before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. 

He’s trying… 

I see that. 

Suddenly I want him, and I pull his face down closer to mine. Craving his large frame pressed  tightly against my own. He seems to understand, but his returned affection is cautious.

“I’m not going to break,” I urge him to touch me, as I pull us towards the break room at the back of the store, away from possible prying eyes. “You can touch me harder then that, hun.” I guide his hands around my waist, and it reminds me of our first time all over again. 

We quickly shed our weapons, and I’m left panting as he places a searing kiss on the cusp of my neck. The action is so quick and sweet, that I’m left breathless by its simplicity.

Sweet doesn’t last for long, though. 

“So I’m going to be a daddy?” He’s standing over me, and I’m spread out on what must have been the managers desk. My bottoms lay discarded somewhere in the room, and I nod eagerly. I think he’s finally starting to get it.

There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he pulls my bra and top down roughly before leaning forward to take a pebbled nipple between his lips. It causes me to grip his hair, in an effort to urge him to continue.

He pulls away.

“Guess you should  call me daddy now, huh?” 

He’s studying me, and I gaze at him through hooded eyes, as he grabs both my ankles— pulling me closer to him. Before pointedly releasing his erection from his pants. I watch as it bobs slightly before coming to rest on my naked thigh, the flesh is heavy and warm. 

We don’t have long— but he seems to be waiting for something.

I prop myself up on my elbows, getting a better look at him before it finally hits me— oh. Someone has a fetish… or is it a kink? Whether it’s been brought on by all this baby talk, or he’s just randomly seizing the opportunity to experiment… I don’t question it.  

I reach forward and pull him onto me, our bodies mending together, and we both let out an audible sigh at the feeling. 

The head of his dick rubs against my wet folds, and we both watch, our foreheads pressed together. 

“Are you going to fuck me…” I buck my hips, and he slips inside only for a moment. “daddy?” The words tumble out of my mouth, and it's slightly clumsy and tastes foreign. But it seems to do the trick. He enters me roughly, and I’m left panting in anticipation— before finally he begins to move within me with purpose: entering me roughly, before slowly withdrawing.

My head spins, as he leans forward to whisper in my ear. “You like that, don’t you?” His question is punctuated by a particularly hard thrust, and I cry out. “Say it again,” He hisses out, and I cry out again as he grabs both my breasts, completely righting himself.

“Oh, _fuck_. Daddy!” My head drops back, as the steady slapping of wet skin fills the room. I’ll call him _anything_ if it gets me to the finish line. “Don’t stop, Dwight. I love y— watching you fuck me,” I gasp, cautious of what I’d almost said.

He’s right, I _am_ mouthy.

“Shit, _Nina,_ ” He gazes down at me through hooded eyes, his mouth slightly agape, before one of his hands sneaks down my stomach to thumb the little bundle of nerves. It only serves to heighten the feeling, as his calloused fingers brush against where were connected. “Are you going to cum?”

“Yes, harder,” I gasp, right before I fall over the edge. My walls grip him tightly, clenching rhythmically as he moves against me faster. I’m too lost in my release, and slightly taken off guard when Dwight finds his within me. The feeling alone causes me to shudder, and I’m swept away by another orgasm— this one less intense.

“So, that daddy thing…” I’m still trying to catch my breath, but I’ve got to know.

“I just figured, I should get used to being called that,” He nuzzles my sweaty chest, as I comb my fingers through his long hair in content.

Well, he _is_ trying…

Lucky for him… I’ll try anything twice. 


	3. An Inkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! School starts today, so patients would be lovely :)

“Sometimes… I can’t believe that you're here,” Dwight’s quiet admission is surprising, as we bask in our post-coital glow later the same week. Its dark outside, and the moonlight streams in through the windows, coincidentally landing on the box containing our future babies crib. His fingers dance lower under the blanket, where he lightly grips the swell of my ass.

I roll my eyes. 

He’s so romantic.

Note the sarcasm. 

“I’m here, hun,” I groggily answer. I’d almost been asleep when he began to speak, and the urge to snap at him is strong. _But_ I’m always nagging him to share his feelings— so instead, I tactfully add: “I’ll aways be here, just try and stop me.”

He hums in response, pressing his lips to the top of my spine. I try to bat him away, but I can’t deny the way my body throbs at the feeling of him. 

“It’s been three months of absolute bliss,” I raise my eyebrows in surprise— huh, its been three months? And here I thought I was the chick. I laugh silently at my own joke, aware that facing away from Dwight— he can’t possibly see me.

“Stop laughing at me,” He gently chides, as his mouth begins to wander lower. 

I gasp. How—?

“I know you, Nina.” I’m on my back before I even realize it, and he’s hovering over me. His butterscotch eyes, are studying every surface of my face.

I wait breathless, unsure what he’ll do next.

I’m not disappointed. 

He enters me swiftly, the movement made easy from the previous actions we’d just indulged in.

“Dwight,” I gasp, clutching him tightly as he enters me, burrowing himself deeper in my depths. Our hips mold perfectly together, and I’m left breathless at the sensations that flow from between my legs. “Wha—” He interrupts me before I can speak, not once ceasing his movements.

“I know that you bite your lip when you're pissed.”

My body begins to coil tighter…

“I know that you always count your first four steps, for good luck.”

I clutch on to him— helpless. All I can do is _feel._  

And _feel_ I do— as my body begins to unravel before me.

“I know that you saved me that day!” He finally grunts out, his movements are becoming choppy, and I clench around him in encouragement. He gasps out my name, pressing his lips to my damp neck as we both fall— together.

“I’m here,” I finally say. I snuggle into him, fully sated. I’m ready for dreamland, glad that there are no more surprises for tonight.

“I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore.”

_Well, spoke to soon._


	4. A Conjecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Sorry about the lateness. A hastily written chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.

The next day I find myself basking in the warm sun on a picnic blanket, just a little off the main foot path of the courtyard. From the tree that were sitting under, we have a perfect view of the gardens, the main entrance, and the front gate.

“If _this_ is what you meant by not keeping us a secret anymore, I would have pushed for this a long time ago,” I softly tease, as Dwight feeds me another strawberry.

It’s our off day. Which is why, I watch through half lidded eyes in my currently relaxed position— my head in Dwight’s  lap— as the Savior’s get ready for another run.

“If I’d known you’d eat all the food, I would have eaten beforehand.” He grumbles as he munches on an apple. I eye it hungrily, before plucking it out of his hand.

What can I say? I’m with child.  

“You love it,” I simply rebuke. 

I close my eyes and munch on my apple, enjoying the calm before the storm. Dwight— always the understated one— of course chose to let the others in the Sanctuary figure out we’re together on their own, rather then make a huge announcement. 

I reckon it’ll only take a short time until Sherry finds out. 

“You know,” Dwight mumbles. “Since you practically live in my room, we should just make that official too.”

I don’t even bother to open my eyes.

“On one condition,” He huffs, and I continue to speak anyway. “You rub my feet, and tell me I’m pretty— _even_ when I blow up to the size of a whale.”

He laughs as he leans forward to kiss me, and I can’t help but deepen it. Pregnancy hormones and all that, I press forward, sweeping my tongue out across his bottom lip.

A throat clearing interrupts us.

Gabriel and Manny are leaning over us. I can’t tell exactly what they’re thinking by their expressions, but it’s a mixture between shock and disbelief.

“Boys,” I greet.

“Damn, Nina!” Manny whistles, and I shrug in response.

He’s mine. I should probably get used to this.

“And here I thought Nina was pulling the short straw pairing with Dwight,” Gabriel nudges Manny. “Guess she was pulling something else.”

I chuck the apple core at his head, and watch as he dodges it swiftly. I’m not mad. Because… well, he’s right.

“What do you guys want?” Dwight runs his arm soothingly up my side, and discreetly against my stomach. “It’s our day off.” The way he says it implies that we’ll be up to something later. 

I can’t wait. 

“Yeah, about that,” Manny rubs his hand against the back of his neck, the oil stains on his face and overalls are fresh. “We’ve got a problem.”

Suddenly it makes sense why Manny is out here in the courtyard, instead of in the garage out back. Dwight moves to get up, and I let him. I watch as they walk over to the vehicles parked by the front, before popping another strawberry into my mouth.

 _Poor bastards,_ I observe as they bend over the hood of one of the cars.  

I close my eyes again, and let my mind drift. But eventually, the feeling of a physical presence makes them pop back open again.

Lo and behold… its Sherry.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” I smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one thought to tell me I'd been using the wrong name! It's Nina! Not Nora... I need to keep my stories straight! SMH


	5. A Gut Feeling

“You’re a whore, Nina.” Sherry’s bearing over me, adorned in a ridiculous black dress. 

I can’t help but chuckle. 

Negan is _so_ extra.

“And you’re irrelevant Sherry,” I nonchalantly shoot back. Even pregnant, I’m pretty sure I can take her. “What do you want?”

“What are you doing with him?” She glances over her shoulder at Dwight, who’s still occupied with whatever’s wrong with one of the trucks. She doesn’t wait for me to answer. “Whatever it is, it won’t last. I know him.”

I pop up quicker then a spring. 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, _Sher_.” I sneer. “You’re not looking for the iron… or are you?” A flash of fear passes across her face, before she’s perfectly composed again.

But I know… I’ve found her Achilles heal.

“Yeah,” I smirk some more. “Remember him? I bet he’d love to know all about… _this._ ”

“This isn’t over.” In a swirl of black, she’s gone. 

“Yeah, it isn’t.” I mumble to her retreating back, quickly realizing that out encounter didn’t go unnoticed.

Dwight jogs back over, and I observe the way his eyes sweep over me, before glancing at Sherry’s back.

“She’s poison.” Is all he says, and I nod in agreement

* * *

“Harder, _ugh,_ ” I gasp, before Dwight hushes me. “I’m sorry! You don’t understand how good that feels.” I groan loudly, a little too loudly, when he shifts a little to the right hitting my sweet spot. I drop my head back, basking in the feeling.

“You have to be quiet, if you want to do this,” Dwight hisses in my ear. And then taking the opportunity, licks a trail from my collarbone to my ear.

My stomach clenches deliciously.

“I’m tryi—” I begin to say, but a loud noise startles us both. 

Pausing in our movements, we both wait for the voices to fade before continuing. 

We’re in an abandoned hallway… fucking— have I mentioned that I might love this guy?

Unprovoked— and _completely_ welcome, Dwight had corned me on our way back to our room. If I’ve learned anything over these last several months, its that Dwight likes the thrill of getting caught. 

The loving girlfriend that I am, I take everything in stride.

When its clear that there’s no one coming down this part of the hallway, he continues to move within me. The rhythm is a little difficult to settle into again, because of the way he has me pinned against the wall, but when he finds it—

“Dwight,” I moan, when he hits that particular spot again. “Right there, just... keep moving!”

“You like that?” I nod eagerly, as the feeling of him filling me, begins to fog my senses. I’m almost privy to admit, that the idea of being caught is somewhat of a turn on to me too. “You’re so wet, sweetheart. Is that all for me?”

“You know it is,” I tease back as my orgasm begins to crest, and he follows, moments later.  

While Dwight had just pushed his pants down before we’d begun in the hallway, I’d completely shucked my bottoms.

So after we regain our composure, he leans forward to help me back into them, kissing my tummy when he’s eye level with it.

I think I love him.

That’s why, when he drops me back at our room, before heading out to the garages… I wait until I know he’s gone, and slip out the door again.

I’m careful to make sure that no one is paying any mind to what direction I'm heading in, and I even look down the hallway twice before I knock.

The door swings open.

“We need to talk.”

“Nina,” Negan greets me with a smirk, before stepping aside to let me in. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Cut the shit, the plan isn’t working.”

His smile is immediately gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Nina, you sneaky girl!


	6. A Presentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

“What do you mean the plan isn’t working?” His fist clenches, and I squint deceptively before taking one of the seats in front of his desk.

_Overkill much?_

“Simmer down. You wouldn’t want to hit a pregnant woman would you,” Negan's eyes widen comically, and I shoot him one of _his_ signature smirks as I get comfortable.

“Nina, Nina, Nina,” He finally tsks, once he’s shaken himself from his stupor by the door. He takes the empty seat next to mine, crossing his legs languidly. “You really _do_ take your job seriously.”

“I told you. I didn’t _mind_ distracting him,” I lick my lips, before shrugging. “It’s your wife that’s the problem. I love Dwight, but she’s screwing this up.”

“How is he?” His fingers are crossed underneath his chin as he studies my frame. I don’t miss the way his eyes linger on my belly.

“Freaking out about fatherhood,” I grin, as I answer. However, I notice his attention is still directed towards my stomach. “But I have my ways…”

I shoot him a quizzical gaze.

“What?” I snap my fingers to shake him out of whatever memory he’s lost in. “What are you thinking about this time?”

His sarcastic smile is my only answer. “Little Nina, from down the block is having a baby.” He finally coos, and I can’t help but roll my eyes. “My… how the times have changed. You’ll make a good mom.”

“Thanks, Mr. Negan,” I mimic my pre-pubescent voice, and the common phrase that I’d recite like clockwork, every time him and his wife dropped me off at my house after school. 

We both chuckle and allow the memories of the old neighborhood to flow through us.

Although, something tells me mine are more pleasant then his.

“So what are you going to do?” I finally ask.

His head nods absentmindedly, as he answers my question. “You’ll see, Nina. You’ll see…”

I can’t help but shiver. 


	7. A Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks a year on AO3 and the responses I've gotten to my stories, and the way I've grown is amazing! Thank you for reading. Thank you for liking and sharing! Thank you. Thank you. I'm updating ALL my stories today, so, why not stay awhile?

It turns out that I don’t have to wait as long as I’d originally thought.

The devil works, but Negan works harder.

I’m kindly let in on the plan the next day and I cackle with glee because it's simple yet effective. That’s why, when we saddle up for a run the day after, everyone’s buzzing about why Negan’s bringing Sherry along for the ride. Honestly, they’re worse than a group of old woman, sitting around a knitting circle.

I scoff at each one of their theories before hopping in the bed of a random pick up.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” I shoot Negan a disgruntled look and Dwight’s not far behind him. “Get your ass in the front seat.” He leans in to whisper, “And it better stay like that until your ass is unable to walk because your goddamn feet are too swollen to  leave your bed.”

Dwight helps me down while I pout.

“You’d think I’m carrying the next baby Jesus,” He doesn’t say a word, and I wave the concerned looks from the others away. Still, my day can’t be ruined, as I’ve got a part to play in the grand scheme of Negan’s fucked up plans.

The fact that I get to shop for my unborn baby is a plus, as I have to admit that we’re lacking in the clothing department. 

When we finally arrive at our destination, yet another abandoned outdoor mall, we begin the ever-present routine. Only this time I break it and wait until everyone’s paired off and saddle up next to Dwight.

He barely spares me a glance over his clipboard. “What are you doing here, Nina? Simon didn’t hand you an assignment?

“I wanna be your partner today?” His confused eyes take in my coy smile. “Please, I thought we could look around for the baby.”

He hesitates, but upon noticing that the rest of the Savior’s have already moved out, he agrees. We make our way slowly along the outskirts of the shopping pavilion. It’s quite large, and what I imagine must have been an upscale shopping place.

Nothing I could have ever afforded. 

We stop at a quaint store with faded pictures of smiling children and decide to go in. Knowing that Negan isn’t far behind, I drop my bag and reach to cup him through his pants. 

“Right now?” He questions and I nod, mumbling something about hormones as I drag him deeper into the store. 

Leaning against the cashier counter I unbuckle his pants, taking his steadily hardening cock into my hands to stroke him. Never one to turn down a chance to fuck me, Dwight roughly claims my mouth with his. 

After a moment of making out, he pulls away and hoists me onto the counter. We work together unbuttoning my top so that my breasts are freed, before dragging my bottoms off. 

“You know, I don’t think that we once used a condom,” I twirl my hands idly in his hair as he hubs the head of his cock against my slit. 

“Guess we were asking for it, huh?” My mouth which had been poised to answer him drops open with a drown out moan as he enters me slowly. The feeling of him stretching me is a familiar feeling that I revel in as he begins to move within me. 

We set a fast rhythm both excited by the idea of getting caught.

“Tell me I’m better then her,” I whisper into his ear, pulling the hair at the nape of his neck so that he looks at me. He pauses briefly in his movements to concentrate on my request. 

“What,” His mouth lifts from my breasts and I lock my legs around him so his hips completely cease.

“Tell me,” I whisper, clenching my inner muscles around his cock so that he groans against my flushed skin. Over his shoulder, I lock eyes with Sherry, smirking at the look of contempt she gives me. Negan’s large hand on her shoulder stops her from looking away, as they both stand several feet away, partially obscured by a clothing rack

“You’re better then Sherry,” I loosen my legs around his waist, rewarding him, as he begins to move again. The idea of not only Negan but Sherry watching serves to heighten my arousal, and I groan loudly, bucking my hips in encouragement as he fucks me harder. 

“Fuck, Nina.” Dwight grunts as he finishes, placing kisses on my breasts before nuzzling the skin there. The firm grip I have at the nape of his neck keeps him from moving away, as I relish in the hurt look on Sherry’s face. I’m sure my expression is almost identical to Negan’s: A shit-eating grin with just a hint of malice. “I love you, so much. You and our baby are the most important thing to me.” His hands move to cup my midriff.

The look on Sherry’s face as his words register with her only serves to make this moment sweeter.


	8. Fín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough! I hope you all enjoyed this series like I did. It's been a pleasure writing for you.  
> mwah x
> 
> My Tumblr: https://negansaysyouearnwhatyoutake.tumblr.com

“Babe! Nina,” He’s persistent, I’ll give him that. I’ve been pretending to be asleep for the past several minutes and he still hasn’t led up. 

“What, where’s the damn fire?” Rolling over in bed there’s a brief bit of confusion as I take in Dwight’s knelt position on the floor. “What—?”

“Be my wife,” He pushes his palm closer towards my face so that I can make out the outline of a ring in the dark room, “the day you walked up to me—I was unsure if I could ever love again. But the more I got to know you, Nina, the more I realized that the initial thought of you was something more—it was a notion, theory and a premonition all rolled into one. I can’t imagine ever loving someone else the way I love you. So what d'ya say?” He finishes his declaration with a roll of his shoulders, patiently waiting for my answer. 

There are so many things I should tell him. The truth, for one. So that we can begin this new chapter of our lives on holy ground, it’s the moral thing to do. 

It’s too bad I don’t have a moral bone in my body.

“Yes, I’ll be your wife.” I practically gush. He slips the simple ring onto my finger, and I hold my arms out, encircling him in a loving embrace. 

“I love you, Nina.”

“Oh, Dwight.” My voice quivers with sheer emotion, I’ll never get tired of hearing that. I beckon him closer until he’s nestled between my thighs, “show me how much you love me.”

Regardless of what may come our way, I’ll have him by my side, and that’s more than a hunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos :)


End file.
